Where tide meets Sand
by goldencherrylover
Summary: An Annie and Finnick fanfiction. Starts the day of Annie's reaping, follows all the way to the very end of mockingjay. Should mostly be in Annie's POV. Rated T, Better description below.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated T because duh.. its the hunger games. This starts on the day of Annie's reaping, Not OOC and true to the books, mostly. Please remember to rate and review. If I don't get reviews I won't know if I should continue writing, please let me know what you think :3 Should be mostly in Annie's POV. Don't understand anything? Ask me in a review. Don't have an account? I'll answer it in the disclaimer. This is my first fanfiction I am ever writing so I'm not sure if it is good. This chapter was very hard to write because not that much about Annie or her family was ever sai inj any of the books so I just had to make it up to how I thought her family and life might have been. By the way, Annie's family were upper middle class net makers, and her mother died when she was young. That was said in the books so basically, I based this chapter off that little information there, I hope you like it. Please R&R Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger games.**

It starts like this

"Annie! Annie, wake up sleepy head." My eyes fluttered open and fixed on my older sister Coral who was standing beside my bed. "Seashell, its reaping, why are you still in bed?" I'm dizzy, tired and feel like I could faint. I had been dreaming about the reaping again. I have the same dream almost every year the night before reaping. I don't know why and I wish I wouldn't have it. I feel selfish when I do because that's only thinking about myself and not all the other children in the districts that could be reaped. I could already feel tears slipping down my face from my nightmare.

When I looked at my sister standing beside me I felt even worse. Coral was brave and I knew she hates seeing me upset. I hate reaping. At least I only have one more after this one, I honestly don't think my emotions can take this anymore. Its so ridiculous. Only 2 people get picked from my district, It probably won't even be me. I didn't know what to think though. Its always like this, every year I never know whats gonna happen, and then I was worried and sick for nothing. Its the same routine every year and that bothers me. The sickest part is, a lot of the people in the capital don't even realize how wrong this really is because Snow sugar coats it and puts what he wants in their minds and makes sure they only believe what he wants. Half those people don't even think for themselves anymore and I'm tired of it. How can I have kids knowing they can be killed in these games someday? Its not fair to us, to them, to anyone.

"Sorry Cora,"I apologized. "I just forgot." She pulled me out of bed and handed me a aqua dress to put on. "Seashell when you've put that on come out here so I can do your hair." Today is the reaping for the 70th hunger games. I am Annie Cresta, I am 17 years old. My name is only in there 5 times. I won't be picked. I walked into the bathroom trying to stay calm as I looked at the dress. It was a pretty color, I loved it, almost as much as I love green. I've never seen this dress before, so it must be new. I always feel bad about getting new dresses, when the ones I have are just fine. My dad always does it to make up for my mom not being around anymore though I think. I miss my mom. She died six years ago when my little brother was only two. My mother died of a sickness and was taken to many doctors throughout Panem, but no one seemed to have a cure for her. My mother's name was Opal Cresta, she was a net maker, she'd always help me collect shells on the beach so I could make jewelry whenever she could. My mother was very nice and pretty well known throughout the district. Many people came to her funeral. I miss her, but I see her everyday is my older sister Coral. She reminds me so much about my mom, even the Coral has blue eyes and my mothers were green.

"You look great Seashell, let me fix your hair for you." Cora hummed as she pulled my hair into a bun. She reminded me so much of my mother. They way she walked, the way she'd sing to herself when she thought nobody was looking, even her beauty reminded me of me deceased mother. I miss her all the time. I felt Coral clip the last pin into my hair before she showed me the mirror. "You look pretty seashell", Cora said. "Why do you call me that?", I ask. "Because, your kind, gentle, delicate and belong with the sea, where you are safe, Annie."

"Coral"I whispered, "I'm scared."

"I know you are Shell. Do you remember the time you saw the two cats get in a fight behind the supply shop, and one of the cats when limping of. He wasn't hurt to badly but there was a lot of blood. You were in a new white dress dad had gotten for you. I was holding on tightly to your had but you had pulled it free and were on the ground beside him, and had him pressed against your dress. At first I thought you were crying because your dress was messed up, but then I realized that's why _I_ would be crying. Shell, you cried because he was in pain, you insisted I let you take him home, just until he was better and you did take care of him, every day. That cat loved you Shell, your kind to your core.

"Coral?''

"Yes Shell?"

"I love you", I said. "I love you to.", Cora said leaning down and giving me a big hug. She kept saying things like your gonna be fine and don't worry Shell, its gonna be okay but I couldn't really here her right now. I was focused on remembering everything possible I could remember about her... just in case. I walked to the kitchen, ready to get breakfast even though I felt like I might be sick. Coral made pancakes for everyone and I just poked it a couple times with my fork. A saw my little brother Andy's toys all around the hall way. He was only 8 so he didn't have to worry about being reaped, thankfully.

"Annie, you have nothing to worry about, and if you do, you'll be fine, not that I am saying your going to be reaped, I'm just saying that it's okay to be scared because I am scared to. Everyone gets scared for each other, that's what happens when you love someone, you become scared for them. Your strong Shell, even if you don't realize it yet, you'll see." Coral was a whole head taller than me, I could see tears clinging to her blonde eye lashes.

"Besides" Coral said trying to smile "Don't you wanna be at my wedding", like always, Cora had changed my mood again. I couldn't help but hug her again.

Andy held my fathers hand as we walked down the cobble street. "Maybe they won't even take a girl this tribute this year. That be awesome. I bet they won't. They could just take two boys this year, right dad? right? Don't you think Annie?", I could here my brother going on about it to my father. I loved Andy so much.

"I have an idea!" "They could take a test and see who is the meanest, then they can just take those people! That's be so cool wouldn't it?", Andy continued. I take one last look at my family before I make my way to the girls my age.

Shelly, the district 4 escort was already on stage and started the same awful speech we here every year. "May the odds be evor in your favor", she finished. Now, for our female district 4 tribute, "Annie Cresta", I blinked a few times, before my feet finally started carrying me to the stage. I finally made it to the stairs and tripped over the last one. Shelly steadied me before I could fall though. The tears where falling down my cheeks faster now. My eyes burned and I want to died. I've never wanted to die before, but I sure do want to die right now. I didn't even remember there could be volunteers, and I was glad for that because I looked up and Shelly was already asking if there were any volunteers for the male tribute, he looked about 14, with tears running down his face as well. We didn't have a chance. No one from four has hardly made it a day in the games since our last victor Finnick Odair won at age 14, the youngest to ever win. I think everyone remembers his games, considering anyone would give anything to even get to meet Finnick. I was different, I mean don't get me wrong, he was cute but I'd never have a chance with him anyways, and I was fine with that. I'm probably gonna die soon anyways. I just hope when I am killed it comes quick.

I looked at the two district 4 mentors. Mags, sweet, kind Mags, though I don't know how she ever won the games. And then there is Finnick Odir, the boy my sister has been crushing on ever since he won the games, though she is now engaged to Marv. Marv is nice boy, 21 like my sister. I know he will take care of her, they are cute together, the wedding is in 4 months, if I ever make it back home to see it. I love my sister, she is my best friend and I'd miss her if she moves out. It would just be me, my dad and my little brother, Andy when she moves out. My dad hasn't ever been the same since my mom died. It breaks me everytime I look at him.

I walked to the train with Finnick, Mags and Marvine. I sit down at the coffee table with the rest of them, hardly focusing on anything that's being said. I could faintly here Marvine boasting about his skills. It's sick, like he enjoys being here when other people would give anything for another chance to live. I _hate_ it. Its sickening. I stand up and run to a possible bathroom. I hardly had anything for breakfast and I already feel like death. Son I find myself vomiting into a toilet and someone behind me. I turn around and see Finnick and feel even more sick.

Already off to a good start, way to go Annie, I think to myself. "Its okay, it happens all the time, you get use to it, I guess", Finnick says with a cocky grin. I mumble something that probably makes him think I can't even speak before I head back to the table. Mags looks up at me and smiles a sweet smile that makes me have to smile back, I mean, how can you not? I knew I'd love Mags. "Hello Annie, I am Mags, I don't believe I've introduced myself formally" I nod before mumbling "Annie Cresta", but it seemed good enough for her, she just kept smiling. I noticed the whole time no one really said much, just some small talk, but Mags looked at me and Finnick the whole time like she had just seen magic or something.

"I'm really tired, it's been a long day, I'm sorry but I really should be getting some sleep". Mags just nodded knowingly, sweetly to me. I smiled back before walking into my bedroom. It was beautiful-extravagant. Sea blue blankets, golden pillows, I love it. I walked into the bathroom and pulled off my clothing, taking my hair down and taking a shower. The water felt good against my skin.

I got out of the steaming shower and pulled on a silk nightgown that was provided for me. I layed down onto the soft bed of clouds and closed my eyes. Instantly, I was asleep. I was thankful to not have any dreams, because given my current status they would have been horrid nightmares. This bed was soft, I mean soft soft. I like it.

**How was it? Should I just stop writing now? I don't really know how this was, its my first fanfiction. Please let me know what you think! If your not telling me I won't know if I should keep writing or if anyone is reading this. Please let me know what you want to happen. I'll love you if you review and you may even get a shout-out in the next chapter! I am currently out of school for the summer so I should have plenty of time to write this. I'll make a deal with you, I'll try to post a chapter every 1-3 days as long as I get at least 2 reviews every day, think you can do that? Also, if you send me a review please send me some ideas so the net chapter, if you can. I'm trying my best here to give you guys a good story. Please let me know what you think! Thanks (:_  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to thank everyone who has read this story but so far I have no reviews :0 **

**Please tell me what you think or I might not be able to continue writing. This was another hard chapter to write because I don't really know how to introduce Finnick and Annie's relationship... anyone have any ideas? You sha'll get credit for them. Also I now have a poll so you can vote for what my next story should be about... so go vote, please and thank you. Do you feel any of my characters might be OOC (Out of character)? Please let me know so I can fix it! If you have an Annie/Finnick story you want me to check out/tell people about let me know, I'd be more than happy to help. VonToksolo, thanks for being the first to story alert (hope I did your user right) MisicalDivergentTribute I love you! Thanks so much for being the first to review! Yay! I just checked and I do have a review This chapter is for you :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games. If I did, why would I be writing this?**

**Chapter 2**

I opened my eyes and almost forgot about where I was. I looked at the clock beside my bed that read:_5:30_. That was earlier than I normally woke up, for sure. I wan't sure if anyone else was up or not, so I decided it would be best to assume someone would fetch me when it was time to leave my room.

I stood up and walked to the bathroom, deciding to go ahead and brush my teeth. As I brushed them I thought about all the best memories I had, and to make sure I never forget them.

_Come on Annie, we are going shopping today! Aren't you exited", Coral exclaimed. I couldn't help but laugh at her, she was more exited then I was. I could here 4 year old Andy asking why he wasn't invited and my sister telling him because sweetie, this is girl stuff, for girls. I'd almost rather Andy come with us, but then dad would be left alone by himslef so that wouldn't be fare to him. I could here Coral's foot steps as she walked up the stairs to check on me, and I realized her makeup was still only half-done, she must really want me out of bed. Coral waled over to my closet and pulled out a dress for me to wear, and helped me change into it. Then she brushed my curly hair and put it into a braid down the middle of my back for me. "Wow Annie, you look great, I hate to say it but, we better finish my make up", Coral said laughing. We walked down stairs and Andy had decorated his face with makeup and had hairpins in his short wavy hair. "Andy! What are you doing", Coral practically yelled at him". "I wanna go to the store with you and Annie, see I am a girl!", He said batting his eyelashes at Coral. "Aww Andy, lets go get your face washed, if you really want to come, then you can come", Coral said laughing at the little toddler._

That was almost five years go, I still remember it though, its one of the first real memories I have of my brother. I've always wanted to watch him grow up and have children someday, but now thats been taken away from me because of these horrid games. My sisters wedding, my dad and my little brother. I already know I don't even have the smallest chance of coming back. But I'll try, and I'll do everything I can to get back to them. I _have to._ If I die trying, then so be it. My mom always said its better to die fighting for what you belive in than to live your life in a lie. My mom was great. I have to win this, _we_ have to win this, _together._

I promised her I'd win, or I'd die fighting for her, I knew that she somehow heard me, I just knew that if no one else was looking out for me, she would be, just like she always did when she was still with us. She always forgave us when we broke something, or made our lunches before school and tucked us in our beds at night and would hum while she was making breakfast for us.

I've always wanted to love someone that much, to be married to the love of my life someday and to have 2 children dancing in the sand of the beach while the dolphins put on a show for them. I've never been truly in love before. I've only ever had one boyfriend, Henry, and it only lasted for a month or two, we just werent meant for each other. I mean yes, he was sweet, but I honestly don't think we would have ever made it together. He was way better than anyone I deserved. I pulled on a pair of white sweat pants, and a black shirt. I don't even know what I'm suppose to wear.

I heard a knock on my door an went to answer it.

Finnick Odair leaning on a door frame, with a white botton up shirt, completly un bottoned, naturally, revealing his sun tanned skin did not seem out of place. He walked in and sat next to me.

"Andy, that's your little brother right?", He asked me. I just nodded "He cornered me, and demanded I teach you how to use a trident or he would kick me", Finnick said and I couldn't help but smile.

I felt like a was gonna cry. No, I can't cry in-front of Finnick Odair. But I couldn't stop the tears from rolling down my cheeks. I actually saw general sadness behind Finicks eyes. He just squeezed my hand for a moment before letting it drop back to the bed.

"I'm Finnick Odair, Marvine's mentor, Mags, will be yours. Not to worry, she is a great woman, even in her current age.", Finnick said. I just smiled and nodded, pretending I'm not crying infront of probably the most popular victor, or the sex symbol of the capital. God Coral would be so jealus. Finnick Odair is sitting on my bed.

"I'm Annie Cresta", I finally mumble.

Its a pleasure meeting you, although I would've preferred it under better conditions. I was looking into his captivating green eyes, it was already hard to look away.

"I would have much rather met you at the produce stand", I agreed.

"Yes! I'd be standing by the watermelon, tons of girls around me, of course, could you blame them", He winked.

"And I would accidentally knock into your group, because they were clogging the exit", I continue.

He laughs like I'm not a complete freak.

"And then you'd give up on trying to leave and come join my adoring fans", He proposes.

"Or I'd just find another way because I had places to be" I argue

"And I'd rush to your aid and help you carry your things, because thats just the knight in shining armor Finnick Odair is", He said

I turn my head and look at him, his cocky smile fading into something softer. I fiddle with the braclet on my arm.

"That would be a much nicer way to meet you.", I finally say

He sits up and puts his hand on my sholder, avoiding my eyes for once.

"It really would have" He finally says. He gets up and walks to the door, turning around to look at me, "We are all meeting for dinner in a few minutes", He says before walking out.

I wish I could tell Cora that I just had an acutual conversation with Finnick Odair. I was never one of his adoring fans but she sure was. She would love this.

"We are arriving at the capital tomorrow and this will be your first time seeing it, am I correct?"

Shelly has made her own process, cut a peice of meat, talk for about two minutes then take a bite. Her favorite topic is the capital. I am sitting beside Marvin, across from Finnick. Mags is sitting at the head of the table, her smile is so kind I already trust her.

"Your going to love the capital Annie, all the colors, its the best place ever.", Shelly informs me.

"I can assure you there is nothing nicer than home.", I mumble.

Mags looks a bit stunned, Shelly just looks like she has ever heard anything dumber in her whole life and Finnick looks completly shocked, which looks a bit out of place on his normal arrogent face.

"Well, as charming as district four is, its certantly not good as the capital.", Shelly says and I decide not to respond.

"Well Shelly, you must admit, the capital does not have this", Finnick says motinonig to him self. Shelly giggles and blushes. "You have me there"

I look down at my plate, not wishing to eat.

"You should eat something.", Mags says"

"I don't think I can.", I admit

"Try", She urges.

My stomach rolls just thinking about it but I decide to try to eat, because Mags is sweet, and she knows whats best.

I feel a pair of eyes staring at me and I suspect them to be Mags' but I look up and my eyes lock with Finnick's.

"Have you thought about what your going to do yet?", He asks.

I'm not sure what he means by that, in the arena, or in training or for the interview or for what, but honestly, I havn't even thought about any of them.

"The only thing I've actually thought about is how I wish this day would have gone", I say, feeling raw and beaten and how I'm going to die soon and never see my brother or my family again.

"Its okay", He assures me "You and Mags will work something out".

Mags is watching Finnick with an expression that might be considered thoughtful on her face. "I'm mentoring Marvine", She says.

I can tell by the looks on Marvine and Finnicks face that this isn't just news to me, its news to all of them. Especially since Finnick had just told me earlier today Mags was going to be mentoring me.

"Why", Shelly askes.

This is a valid female mentors always mentor the female tributes but Mags shoots Shelly a look that tells her not to say anything more about it.

Mags stands up and leaves and Finnick quickly follows her out of the room.

Its midnight when I here a knock on my door, and honestly, all I really want to do is sleep. "It's open", I say

I'm expecting it to be an Avox but I'm actually a bit suprized when Finnick pocks his head in the door. "May I come in?", He asked and I just reply with "Yes"

I begin wondering why he is going out of his way to see me twice today, the idea that he is just a good guy doesnt seem as foreign as it did this morning.

He enters the room fully with a tray in his arms. " I thought you might be hungry, you havn't eaten anything today", He explains, sitting on the bottom of my bed.

"Why do you care"I can't help but ask, I'm tired and upset and I feel alone and I can't help but wonder why I trust him so much.

His green eyes seem just as unsure as mine do for a moment but he quickly covers it up with his normal act. "Because you are Finnick Odairs tribute, imagine how poorly I'd look if my tribute faints in the chariot tomorrow", Finnick says.

His easy and lighthearted expression covers something that might be actual concern but I can't tell when he keeps changing like that.

"You put on a good act", I say carefully, slowly picking up a strawberry. Was this because we joked about meeting at the fruit store earlier?

"Well, my acting skills are craved by the capital you know, well those and other skills", He says winking, as he pops a grape into his mouth. His smile softened making his face even prettier.

"I think you are nicer than you pretend to be.", I say.

"It seems I am", He says, sounding just as suprized as I am."More people will like me now!'', He says like a child.

I look at him as he runs his hands through his hair. I want to tell him I'm sorry for being Annie Cresta, kind and gentle and not a terifing career, I want to say I'm sorry for how pathetic I will be in the arena this year. Mostly, I want to say I'm sorry for being me, as fruitless as that is.

"My sister calls me Shell.", I blurt hating the silence.

"Thats an odd nickname for a girl named Annie", He says his tone telling me to continue

I look u to his gaze and he smiles at me, I decide I like it when he smiles at me.

"Finnick", I ask

"Annie", He jokes

"If I wrote a letter to my sister would you mail it to her for me, I know its against the rules but the words I never said are hurting me."

And he does something strange.

"No.", He says while nodding his head up and down. I raise my eyebrow.

"Its against the rules so if anyone heard me saying yes it would be bad for everyone", he explains, still nodding his head.

I bite the inside of my cheeck trying not to smile but I can't help it, a smile takes over my face, and Finnick is smiling wildly as well.

"I need to tell her not to watch it, the games, I don't want her to see me be killed, I want to die alone so no one gets hurt from it"

This time general sadness takes over Finnicks eyes and he doesnt even try to hide it.

"Don't count yourself out so quickly, you've got the hottest mentor, don't count _me_ out so quickly", He says.

I point at my self "Seashell", Remember

"Well you know what I think Seashell?" He says

"I think your alot stronger than you think." He says leaning against the foot board of the bed.

I almost choke on the apple I was chewing trying not to laugh. "Not that I'm douting your keen eye but I really don't think you know what your in for", I say.

"I know you can tie knots and make nets, I'm almost certain you can swim", He says. Its ture, my family makes nets, and I can swim.

"Now eat the rest of this fruit", Finnick says "I want you strong the next time I see you."

"Carefull I might be stronger than you", I tell him

"Oh Annie, I hope so", Finnick says oddly. I can't help but feel its ten degrees cooler once he's gone.

The next thing I'm going to do when I see Mags is ask her why she switched tributes, and maybe thank her for it. As for now, I curled up in the blankets and drifted to sleep.

**A/N what did you think about chapter 2? I hope you like my story so far, it sure is killing me to wrote this, my brain is numb xD **

**Please leave a review? Pretty please? I'll love you forever! I'm posting the next chapter tomorrow as long as I get a review. Sorry this chapter and the last one were so short. I promise the next ones will be longer than these two!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Still not getting any reveiws, or favorites/story alerts. I've had 54 different readers though, so without further questioning, I bring you the story ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I dont own The Hunger Games.**

The next moring the gravity of the situation hits me full force. Finnick's charm kept it at bay most of the day but this morning, wakeing up at 4:30 in the morning surrounded by silk sheets hits me hard.

I sit on the floorer of the shower weeping for the life I know I will never have, all the words I have never got to say and all the stories I've never been able to tell. The shower is extravegant in its self, making me cry ever harder. Sobs wrack my body so hard it hurts, I try to stop crying several times but it only makes my cry harder. The gentle, charming smile of my husband I will never have and our children dancing in the yard makes my cry even more.

I stand up, exausted but I'm no longer crying, I take these both as good signs. I make my way out of the bathroom trying to stay on my feet.

I finish showering feeling slightly renewed, pulling out clothing from the dresser. I wonder what it must be like for Finnick and Mags sending multiple children into the games only to watch them die. I couldn't handle it.

Shelly walks into my room at six to inform me that the train will be ariving in the capital in an hour. She is wearing a dress theat curves around her body like a shere. I bit my lip to keep a giggle. Its so silly looking I find myself actually loving it.

I brush my teeth and look in the mirror for what might be the first time since skin looks almost completly white, my eyes hardly seem to look green anymore and long story short, I'm a living wreak. I put down my tooth brush and walk out.

Finnick is telling an animated story to Shelly about what sounds like it may be about one of her capital friends. They both look up when I walk in and Finnick pats a seat next to him.

"Good morning Annie!",He greets as I sit in the chair besides him.

"Morning Finnick!",I say trying to sound cheerful.

He slids a cup infront of me that contains warm black liqued. I wrap my hands around it, peering into it when a warm blast of steam hits my face. It feels good,comforting in an odd way. Odd things are my favorite.

It takes me a moment to notice that Finnick and Shelly are both looking at me. "Its coffee, finnick explains, they don't have it back in district four.",He informs me. "Its made out of.. well what is it made of?",He askes, directing this question at Shelly, now glancing down at his on glass of coffee.

"Its made of coffee beans, that grow on trees", Shelly informs us loudly, like she picked them right off the tree this morning. "Hmm, I thought it would be a bit more complicated if it stumped Finnick Odair", I said. Finnick was trying to bite back a smile, unsure rather to be happy or upset at my comment. Finnick sips at his coffee.

Because of Finnick's example, I take a small sip of my coffee, followed by a large mouthful. Finnick is watching me with an amused expression on his face.

"Don't drink it plain though. I went ahead and doctered yours for you. I figured you were the five surgar cubes kind of girl. Careful though, their addictive.",He says motionin towards the dish of sugar on the center of the table.

"Wow , your just full of advice today", I say.

"Well I do have a tribute to protet and all",He says leaning back putting his chair on two legs.",says Finnick.

"Mhm, If a tribute holds a blade to my neck and demands to know how many suger cubes I like in my coffee I'll be sure to tell them five.", I say smiling.

Finnick lets his chair fall back to the floor. "Thats my girl!",He beams.

For whatever reason, Finnicks comment leaves a tingly feeling inside me. I decide its the coffee.

Mags makes herself know by stomping loudy into the room. She sits on the other side of Finnick, reaching her hands out for a cup of coffee. When she drinks it, it seems like all her anger melts away. I'm pretty sure if anyone was to hurt Mags, Finnick would kill them on the spot.

A scilence lulls the room, I stand up, deciding to eat breakfast when Marvine enters the room.

"I want to speak with Annie, he demands", His voice is rough, I always thought it would be soft though. I think it suprized the others to when Finnick says " Then speak to her, glad you found your voice, by the way.",He says bluntly.

Finnicks voice is so much different when he is talking to Marvine is when he is talking to me, the confusion is quickly overshadowed with panic as Marvine makes his way to me. I think Finnick must have felt the same way because I hear his chair scraping the floor and Mags whispering, "Finnick, its okay."

"Can we talk?"He asks his head nodding to the door. I glance at Finnick and he seems tense but Mags seems relaxed and nods gently.

I turn back to Marvine and offer him a smile. "Sure" I say, maybe he is just a loud person. we walk out the door before he speaks again.

"Mags was talking to me about joining the career pack this morning, but I don't want to. I want to join you from the start and stay that way until one of us is killed."

I have no idea why Mags and him were already talking stratagy when me and Finnick havn't even started. Maybe its just because Marvine isn't a very talkative person, and me and finnick can't stay serious for very long, from what I'm learning.

"Sorry I'm kinda jumping to the gun here, just think about it and talk to Odair or whatever about it. Just let me know before the interviews", he says

Marvine is waiting by the door, unsure if I should go first or not. I slip through the door, hoping to save him from anymore trouble and he follows after me. I finally return to my seat with breakfast.

Shelly tells us the plan for the day. When the train arrives t the station, and for the next half hour we will be at the training center. There, each district has their own floorer and sleeping quarters. We will take a look and relax for a few minutes, and then its off to the remake center, There we will be prepped by 3 people that are reffered to as our "prep team" then we walk for our open ceromonies and then we are free for the night.

I'm not sure what I'm more nervous about. Being naked infront of three people I don't know or riding around in a chariot infront of millions of people and live television.

Finnick catches onto my discomfort quicky, even though I havn't said anything at all. I have been fiddiling nervously with the linen of my napken, though.

"Don't worry about the prep. Its not the most comfortable thing, but it doesn't hurt. The capital and district 4 have very different ideas of fashion, but you'll look wonderful" He says, his green eyes don't leave mine as I nodd, and I have to accept his words as the truth. Its hard though, because I can remember all of the rediculous costumes tributes end up in. I'm not afraid to look stupid, but I don't want to end up naked infront of everyone.

Somehow I feel Finnick won't let this happen though. I already feel my trust in this man is to great. I've never wanted to trust him at all and he's probably the person I trust most.

"From what I've seen, district 4 and the capital have different views on everything", Shelly says. "I saw a wedding in district 4 a couple years ago and I was shocked at the rediculously old dancing I saw!", Shelly continued.

"Oh you must have saw the celebratory dance at wedding. I hate it.", Finnick explains.

I feel laughter bubbling inside me and I know exactly what he is talking about. Its odd but I can't help but feel like its one of the best because of it. I slide my chair back and stand up.

Finnick doesn't miss a beat. He shakes his head and says "No Annie don't do it", His cries are so melodramatic. He is a much better actor than I thought.

"You mean this dance?", I say innocently.

"Annie Cresta!",Finnick cries.

I jokingly start spinning and kicking, replicating the popular wedding dance. Finnick groans but suddenly, he's beside me doing it. He grabs my hands and we're both spinning in quick circles and high kicking like we are on stage. I can here Shelly's scabdalized gasps and Mags laughter and Marvines bewildered chuckles every now and then, but the dining room is a blur of bright, overbearing colors. I catch Finnicks gaze and he is laughing louder than I've ever seen him, and I think to myself that he actually looks happy for once and I problably look happy too, which is so absured given where I am, but what about this isn't absured? I'm a few days away from my death and I'm doing a wedding dance with Finnick Oair on a train heading towards the capitol. I would not belive my life if I weren't living it.

I get a stitch in my side and slowly stop spinning. I double over laughing, gripping my stomach and resisting the urdge to vomit all over the carpet. Finnick collapses right there on the floor and I follow in suit, resting my head on my knees until it stops spinning.

"I thought you hated that dance?",I say between gasps. finnicks voice is humored as it drifts towards me.

"I do. It's still fun though! Especially with such a pretty lady."

I don't have to look up to know he winked.

"Your such a flirt," I mumble in exasperation. I'm smiling, though.

"Thats why all the ladies love me"

"Crazy" Mags says, she sounds like she is smiling though. "Both crazy."

At that moment, crazy sounds like a fine thing to be.

I finally get a chance to ask Mags what I've wanted since yesterday when we are at the training center, waiting to ride to the Remake center.

Marvine is in his room (like he always is, although he has warmed up a bit), and Shelly is in the other room trying to make sure the car will be arriving on time. Mags and I are sittin in comfortable silence in the living room. Finnick left almost the second we got here, after getting a call that made him purse his lips tightly. I wonder if he's somehow in trouble. As he was walking out, he told us goodbye but seemed so forlorn and scared that I wanted to ask him whats wrong. I glanced at the others, but no one other than Mags, seemed to think anything of his behavior. It was in that moment, watching them watching Finnick, that I decided no one else sees him in quite the same way I do. Wether that's good, or bad, I havn't determined. For all I know, I'm watching something tht isn't there.

Mags is watching the television but I get the feeling that she isn't really.

"Mags?", I ask hesitantly.

"Yes?", She turns around and offers me a gummy smile.

I fiddle with the bottom of the silk, lavender shirt I put on this morning. I remember her less accommodating response to Shelly asking this same question, and I despertly don't want Mags to dislike me.

"Why did you want to be Marvines mentor and not mine?" I finally push past my lips.

She leans forward and puts her hand on mine. "Nothing personal child, your lovely.", Her words warm me until I remember she didn't answer my question.

"Did Marvine not want Finnick?" I press carefully.

Mags leans her head back on the chair and her eyes drift shut. For a second, I think she is going to sleep.

Then she smiles.

"Same." She finally whispers

My eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Same? whats the same?" She opens her eyes again and looks at me, like I've stopped speaking her launguage.

"Finnick and you. You and Finnick", She says like its crazy for me to not have know.

If I don't think about what she's just said, it makes me happy. It's insane, but I think maybe Finnick and I could be friends. I think maybe we are already. I hope we are.

I continue to think it through and I get more confused as I do. Finnick Odair and I are almost polar opposites. He's strong, confident, likeable and capeable. I'm weak, skittish, shy and uncertain. And sometimes, a bit strange.

"Finnick and I are alike? In what ways?" I question.

She settles a wrinkled and liver spotted hand over her heart. She opens her eyes again and I feel like she is peering deep inside of me.

"In all ways that matter.", she finally answers.

It would be all to esy to write Mags off as senile, but despite her age and her difficulties getting around, she seems wiser and anyone I've ever known. Which confuses me even more.

"Mags we only met just two days ago", I remind her. She keeps smiling that same smile.

"And you don't even act like it at all.", She says, as if it was a complete and perfect rebuttal to my objection.

She stands shakily and makes her way down the hall to Marvines room, and the more I think about what she said, the more I realize it was.

My skin is stinging as my prep team works on my body, and as soon as they ask me about my family, my hear it as well.

It is easy enough to accept that I am going to die, but it is hard to accept that I am never gong to see my family again. i already miss them. I fing myself wondering more and more about the afterlife and what will actually happen when I die. I wish i had cora here to ask about it. Lonliness cripples me, I would give anything in the entire world just to have one more conversation with my sister again.

"I have an older sister, and a younger brother. And a dad" I reply. The woman who posed the question smiles kidnly. Her skin is bright pink and her eyebrows and eyelashes are metalic silver and gold. I think its charming in its own way. The other two make almost snide comments at her and seem to pass judging looks frequently, but they have been kind enough to me. One of them even complemented my hair.

Finnick was right about it not being as bad as I though. Stripping down infront of them had made a blush creep all the way from my sholders to my hairline, but they simply smiled and said I was adorable. It made me feel better, until I remembered where I was headed. I don't think adorable is what I want to be seen as when I enter the arena. I wish there was a way to control blushing.

"Splended! I have a brother as well, infact he's a game maker this year!" Ellonise replys. Her fellow prep team members did not even offer their names to me and I was to scared to ask. After the first hour I get used to being naked infront of them, and I start to feel more at ease. Elloise and I small talk a bit, but the room is mostly silent.

I wish there was something to keep my mind busy because I'm starting to miss my family so much, again. After I'm waxed, conditioned and polished to their hearts desire they leave the room. Elloise wishes me good luck as she goes. I pull the robe back over me as I wait for my stylist. I don't even want to think about what cleaning off or using the bathroom is going to be like in the arena, with all of panem watching.

My stylest is a woman, much to my relife. Her name is Mauve, her skin is covered in multicolored triangle tatoos that all join together. Its quite and interesting affect. She's quiet to, quiet enough for me to pick it up in the first few minutes we've been together.

"Whats your favorite part of the sea?" she askes me. Her voice is mousey, but trusting.

"The waves.", I finally say. "It's nice that the waves are never still, it gives it a purpose, almost.", I say.

"I've never seen the ocean but I've always wanted to, maybe I'll go there someday.", She says.

If I win would she get to? Probably, the stylists always go on the tour with the victor.

"I hope so, its beautiful.", I say. Another silence falls over us as we finish lunch, not saying anything else.

"Well, would you like to see your outfit?", She askes. I nod. She reveals it, and at least I'm not suprized. It's impossible to see its form without it being on, but I'm almost positive that I'm going to be the sea its self.

It takes an hour to get the costume on completly. The costume itself is made of a silver-blue material that shimmers in the light like the sea does when the sun hits it. It has one side that goes over my right sholder and its completly sleeveless on the other side. It coveres my breasts, but then leaves my stomach bare. The bottom is a wrap skirt that knots over my right hip bone and goes all the way over to the floorwe past my bare toes.

All my left over skin is painted to look like it is covered in waves. I have to bite the inside of my cheek to stop from laughing because the paintbrush tickles. All in all, it's not awful, It's at least comfortable and at least I'm not dressed as a fish like last years tributes.

"I was hoping you would say the waves are your favorite part of the ocean.", Mauve admits. She touches the crest of a wave painted on my forearm. "Your last name inspired me. Cresta. All the pictures of the ocean I've seen have beautiful waves like this, with the white crest."

I smile. "Its great, Mauve. Thank you.

She smiles back shyly.

As we walk down the ground floor of the Remake center, I feel less like a freak inside my costume and more protected.

It's nice to know that when I am presented in front of all these people, it won't be as myself. It will be as something stronger than myself. The chariots are lined infront of the giant doors. Most of the tributes are already in theirs with their district partner.

I spot Marvine in the district 4 chariot, talking amiably to his stylists. It makes me happy that he has found someone he can talk to. Mauve and I walk up to the chariot and she helps me climb in, making sure I don't step on my skirt.

Marvine is the ocean as well, with waves painted all over his bare chest and arms with long silver pants. A few moments later, and the opening ceremonies are beginning. Our stylists disappear as the district 1 chariot heads out into the city circle.

2 follows, then 3, and I almost lose balance and topple over when the District 4 horese begin trotting rather briskly. Marvine steadies me and I try to thank him, but the roar from the capital citizens is so loud I know he can't thank me.

Finally, the chariots stop in front of President Snow's mansion. He addresses us and thanks us for our bravery. I want to say something about how it wasn't a chice, how most of us were forced aginst our will, but its the kind of thing you can only say to yourself.

The final lap takes us back to the Training Center. I am climbing out of the chariot, listening to Mauve and Marvines stylist talk about how great we looked when someone knocks hard into my side, sending me falling of the chariot.

I only scrape my hand when I fall, but I feel awful. This is the second time Panem has seen my fall down. I'm sure I'm going to be one of the first targets in the arena, as I've got to look like such an easy one to kill. Marvine and Mauve help me up, and I see finnick pushing his way through the crowds, assisting Mags. His eyes are locked on mine and I know he saw me fall. I roll my eyes at him, trying to brush the entire thing off, but I'm scared.

He delivers Mags (it's difficult for her to maneuver through large crowds), and then immediatly turns on his heel and starts over to the District 2 mentor.

I watch him arguing in confusion for a full minute before I realize that one of the tributes from 2 must have been the one who knocked into me. I had originally thought it was an accident, but his reaction was making me feel it probably was not.

I think that made me feel even worse. I wanted to ask Mags why someone would knock into me, but I stop myself before I do. I realize just how innocent and pathetic that question would be. It's almost as bad as asking why people are mean.

I am going to have a hard time adjusting to the arena. I am going to have a hard time accepting that people want to kill me, instead of assuming the best of them. Finnick pushes a finger into the District 2 mentor's chest and walks away cooly, his eyes hard. I am reminded then of how scary Finnick Odair can be.

When he joins us back at the chariots, he grabs on to Mags again and gently helps move her through the crowds once more. I follow Marvine and his stylist, picking carefully at the gravel in my palm. We're all shoved in an elevator with District 7. I'm thankful we have only a short ride, because the male tribute was shooting hostile glances at Marvine, for whatever reason.

It isn't until dinner that finnick finally says something. Shelly and Mauve are talking about a new television show in the capitol while Mags, Marvine and his stylist discuss the other tributes' costumes for the opening ceremonies.

Finnick turns to me, his eyes still not quite right. He has scratches too, down his neck. I stare at the dumbly for a minute before I realize there is nothing they can be but fingernail scratches.

I'm sure is prep team will remove them immediately tomorow, but I can't belp but feel peculiar when I see them. Concerned for his wellbeing is the dumbest feeling I have. The second feeling I have is shock. Oh yes, this is finnick Odair, and here is proof of his conquests he makes in the capitol, that I so obviously forgot about. Or just didn't care about. "Distric 2 is full of snakes." He says. I force myself to shrug.

"It's no big deal." I keep my fists balled up in my lap though

. I only have to look back up at him to know that he noticed this too, but that he is not going to say anything about it. I definitely think that Finnick and I might be the kind of friends in the limited way we can be.

"Are you okay?" I ask before I can stop myself.

"I'm Finnick Odair, I'm more than okay." He says with his trademark confident grin.

"Of course," I laugh, but I feel like I could cry, because I know that deep down, he is hiding something.

Mags finishes eating first, and then askes Marvine, Shelly and the stylists to come to the living room. I know she is aming to get Finnick and I alone, and I can only accept that she truly believes what she daid this morning.

I guess she just really wants us to be able to be friends. I am greatful, because having a frien with me right now would be a luxury I desperatly need. A friend is what I wished for earlier today when I missed Cora so terribly.

A freind is what I need more than anything, someone to trust with how I am feeling and someone whose opinion I trust. I think Finnick fits bth those qualifacations, in the narrow way he can with how briefly we have been acquainted.

"Finnick, what do you think happens when someone dies?" I force myself to speak before I chicken out.

I take a moment to appreciate that this is the second time I've made Finnick look shocked. He recovers quickly though.

"Got death on the brain today, Cresta?" He asks. He's smiling, but its sad this time. Its tragically beautiful. It makes my heart ache.

I trace patterns of waves onto the table. I kind of miss the waves on my skin. "I've been in that sort of company,"I mumble thinking about the way the district 7 triubte glared so hatefully at Marvine and the way the District 2 tribute knocked into me, just for the purpose of knocking me down.

Finnick shifts in his chair, turning to face me better. His eyes drift down to my palm again, but he doesn't bring it up. "

What do you think happens?" He askes, real curiosity in his voice.

My eyes roam around the room as I ponder this. His gaze stays steady on me as I do this, and its not hard to trust someone who can look you in the eye so honestly.

"I'm not sure. My brother thinks people haunt the shores as ghosts." I smile a bit, thinking about Andy and his Maiden of the Sea. "I hope we just stop, but maybe our energy does linger around in a way.

Finnick cocks his head, his eyebrows dragging down.

"Why would you hope we just stop?" His eyes bore into mine as if he can lift the answer straight out from my own head.

I gaze back, an this much eye contact makes me feel strange. For the second time I feel as if he's X-raying me. It's not the same as when Mags stared at me like she was seeing into my mind. That was more like she could understand things about me that I couldn't yet. With Finnick, I felt like he is seeing everything as it was and talking to me about it, whithout opening his mouth once. I guess it felt like being understood in a way.

I break the stare finally, glancing don at my lap. "I think those who suffer in life should be able to know that there is a place to end somewhere. That even though they've had so much pain, they can look for an ending. Like a long, perfect sleep where you are never plagued with nightmares or never have to be woken up. And then you eventually turn into flowers."

I glance back up at hem, and the soft smile is back. I think its his best one. Its my favorite. I think my heart might melt. No, my heart already has melted.

"I think that is one of the most beautiful things I have ever heard about death." His voive is honest and a blush rises to my cheeks. I hope he doesn't notice but the way his eyes twinkle make me sure he has.

He continues. "I have always hoped for that too. I mean, I can't think of a world where heaven and hell could exist, because how woul you judge who is good and who is evil? what criteria would realistically work? Almost everyone is suck a mixture of both."

He stops talking and I have a feeling we are both picturing his trident enter the bodies of the other tributes in his games. I fight the urge to set a comforting hand over his hand.

"No one deserves to be burned for eternity anyways." I say once he's finally looked back up at me.

"Not even Snow?" He asks.

"Not even Snow." I affirm.

He reaches forwrd slowly and pushes my hair back over my sholders, and my heart begins to pound in my chest, and I know my face is red again. It's ridiculous because he is finnick Odair and he is touchy with everyone. But now that I think about it, he hasn't been touchy with me. Something about this gesture sets a warm feeling in my stomach and its al i can take to keep from giggling out of nervousness.

"I like the way your mind worksm Annie. Its special." He says. Serious Finnick Odair is something different in itself.

"Like yours," I blurt out thinking about what Mags told me this morning.

He grins "Like mine. But nicer."

"That's what Mags meant when she said we are the same." I say instead of asking because I realize that it must be true. I am going on the assumption that Mags told Finnick the same reason, and I turn out correct.

"Yes I think so too." He says. A pause falls over us. The recaps for the opening ceremonies must be beginning soon. I'm about to suggest we move to the living room when he speaks.

"I think I can answer your question now." I nod.

"When someone in the arena dies, they are finally at peace. And they bring you one step closer to coming back home."

I don't think he knows, but his answer was all I needed to handle all of this.

**A/N What did you think? This chapter wasn't as hard for me to write. Do you want to be in the story as a tribute or someone from the capital?! Well here is your chance. Please send information about your charcter in a review and you will be added in! Yay :D **

**Thanks for reading please R&R**


End file.
